Juegos Malvados 2
by Iuma
Summary: La continuación de Juegos Malvados


Besos tras besos, caricias y más caricias; aquellos dos cuerpos entrelazados se unían de nuevo en aquella desbordante pasión; que con el paso del tiempo terminaría por consumirlos… poco a poco obtenían lo buscado, aquel sentimiento; aquella sensación que tanto anhelaban… si, nacía dentro de ella… aquel amor que sentía, aquel amor por aquella persona, por Shiori…  
  
Shiori.  
  
-¡No!- Murmuro Juri mientras se despertaba agitadamente, el sudor que cubría su cuerpo no era más que el fruto de aquel sueño, aquel sueño que se repetía cada día; impidiendo que la esgrimista durmiera con tranquilidad. Hasta en sueños… hasta en sueños pensaba en Shiori.  
  
Miró al techo, mientras su mente no dejaba de maquinar; buscando una solución al que ahora era su problema, y mientras pensaba en como deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos, de aquel dolor; sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas... No había duda; ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
- Se acabo Shiori- Le dijo a la nada de su habitación, mientras que se sentaba en el mullido colchón, la misma sabana que le cubría el cuerpo; cayó con toda la parsimonia sobre el suelo mientras se levantaba, y en un acto repentino notó como el tacto del medallón le acariciaba el pecho…  
  
Una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, mientras se quitaba dicho colgante  
  
Minutos después, lo único que se oyó en la casa de la esgrimista fue el sonido de la ducha.

Ohtori… horas más tarde  
  
Ando forzadamente, paso a paso, con aires de superioridad, sin calma y sin pausa; recorriendo los pasillos del instituto con aquella sonrisa todavía en su rostro. Suerte que no había mucha gente por ahí, aquella forma de actuar no la caracterizaba.  
  
Al final no quedó más que aquella sala a la que con tanto ahínco muchas horas le había dedicado. Donde Juri se olvidaba del mundo, dejaba de ser aquella estupida caricatura de persona perfecta para ser quien era de verdad. Ella misma.  
  
Miró a la sala detenidamente, como si quisiera recordar minuciosamente cada espacio, cada sombra; cada rincón.  
  
- Extraño verte tan pronto…- Una voz tras ella la molestó de su tranquila paz  
  
- Miki…- Dijo Juri sin ni si quiera volverse, una ladeada sonrisa se formó en los labios del muchacho- ¿Cómo es que no estas con Kozue?- Su tono sarcástico no fue desapercibido.  
  
- Déjame…- Suspiró él, como si se quitará un peso de encima- Últimamente es una carga para mi  
  
- ¿No lo es siempre?  
  
- Sí… pero no- La esgrimista ladeó su cabeza, viendo como Miki manoteaba nervioso.- No sé lo que ocurre- Ando un poco por la sala, vacilante. – Antes era distinto- Se explicó- Pero ya no lo es, ahora solo me resulta un agobio… y no sé como decírselo  
  
Juri se encogió de hombros  
  
- A mi no me preguntes… tu hermana es- Notando la defensiva mirada que le lanzó el muchacho decidió frenarse, pero; por supuesto, no callarse.- es un bicho raro.- Antes de que Miki le respondiera prosiguió- Y no intentes negarlo  
  
El muchacho miró al suelo, sus ojos azules se clavaron en la frío superficie; mientras que un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo  
  
- Tú eres mejor ¿no?  
  
- Sabes que no he querido decir eso- Intentó defenderse la esgrimista  
  
- ¿Entonces qué, Campeona?  
  
-…Miki  
  
- Miki nada.- Su voz helada caló hondo en el cuerpo de Juri  
  
- ¡¡Basta ya, no seas crió!!  
  
- ¡No! Cállate tú Arisugawa- Levantó la mirada, el amago de las lagrimas se podía percibir en sus ojos- Siempre a tu sombra, siempre aguanto tus alardes, pero mi hermana… ¿Cómo te puedes meter con ella?  
  
- ¡Por Dios Miki!- Su voz exasperada resonó en la sala  
  
- ¡Cállate!  
  
- ¿Cómo?- Su seriedad se palpo en el aire- ¿Acaso tu podrías ser mejor que yo... Kaoru?  
  
Aquellas miradas chocaron y entre dientes, Miki le respondi  
  
- Sé que lo soy  
  
- Muy bien- Dijo Juri, y nada más decirlo se movió hacía una de las estanterías donde se guardaban las espadas de esgrima, con toda la parsimonia del mundo; recogió dos espadas. La mirada del chico nunca la abandonó.  
  
- Demuéstramelo- Replicó la esgrimista, mientras le lanzaba una espada, con dedos nerviosos; Miki la tomó.  
  
- P-pero si no tenemos protección  
  
- Eres mejor ¿no?- Dijo Juri mientras se ponía en posición de combate- Eso no te debería preocupar…  
  
- De acuerdo- No podía acobardarse, ahora no. Se coloco en guardia; y antes de darse cuenta se lanzó hacía Arisugawa, como si su instinto de supervivencia hubiera resurgido de la nada, las estocadas hábiles susurraban un siseante sonido al espacio, el choque del acero no era más que la ideal banda sonora que les acompañaba, y aquella sonrisa en el rostro de la esgrimista destacaba lo desconcertante del combate, pero ninguno de los dos frenó; siguieron atacándose y defendiéndose como si la vida les pendiera de ello. Y tal vez lo era, pues el orgullo les era prioridad ante su propia existencia.  
  
-¿Ya está?- Dijo Juri entre estocadas, notando por los pequeños jadeos del muchacho que el cansancio se hacía con su cuerpo.- ¡Venga!, Puedes hacerlo mejor…  
  
Miki frenó, tomo aire, ante la atenta mirada de superioridad de Juri y después volvió a la carga, como si todo lo de antes hubiera sido un calentamiento agotador. Derecha e izquierda, arriba y abajo, aquellos sablazos no tenían cordura; para Juri, Miki solo estaba espantando las moscas. Pero… pero ella lo sabía, sabía que el muchacho tenía potencial. Incluso podría vencerla si se despistaba, pero en el esgrima: nunca se despistaba. Nadie le arrebataría su prestigio, y menos aún Miki con aquella actitud de niño malcriado, aunque... aunque tal vez ella se había equivocado, no equivocarse en el camino de errar, sino en otro más bien distinto; en el de menospreciar. Sí, había infravalorado los sentimientos del joven hacía su hermana, en el fondo sabía que había algo detrás de aquella careta de gemelos perfectos, aunque nunca llego a imaginar muy bien lo que era. Hasta ahora.  
  
Cansada de aquel juego de niños decidió pasar a lo que le verdad le llamaba la atención, el combate que ella deseaba. Uno real.  
  
Aprovechando que Miki había lanzado uno de aquellos siseantes golpes ella le respondió, de la misma manera; haciendo que la furia de su espada paralizara a la de Miki. El muchacho la miró, sin entender nada y lo siguiente que notó fue un inmenso dolor en su rostro. Lo había visto, con sus propios ojos, y aún así no lo entendió. Juri le había golpeado, en el rostro; y no una pequeña palmadita, no; aquello había sido un señor bofetón, el cual le pareció resonar en todas las paredes de la academia.  
  
- ¿Qué… qué haces?- Pregunto confundido, cubriéndose la recién zona rojiza de su rostro con la mano que tenía libre- ¿Estas loca?  
  
- Lo estaré- Aquella voz confiada volvió a su garganta- Pero si no me obligas a pelear mejor, no será el primero que te lleves. No me hagas pensar que eres patético.  
  
Patético.  
  
Aquella palabra…  
  
_Juri…  
  
…Eres patética_  
  
- Shiori…- Tragó saliva, y lo próximo que intentó fue borrar aquel pensamiento de su mente. No quería estropear todo ahora. Quería ser una estratega y que por una vez, todo le funcionará bien… aunque no sabía los riesgos que llegarían a obtener sus hipótesis  
  
-¡Vamos!- Gritó, como si hubiera perdido todo el raciocinio que le quedaba- ¡Pelea como es debido!- Ambos se separaron, para colocarse como solían hacerlo en sus entrenamientos de esgrima. Ni si quiera se dieron cuenta de la gente que se encontraba a la entrada de la sala y en todo el pasillo de la academia, sin entender lo que les pasaba, pero sin querer hacerlo a la vez. Simplemente deseando ver una buena pelea, susurrándose entre ellos lo maravilloso que a veces era Miki o lo valiente que era Juri.  
  
- Después de este día, no serás más que un recuerdo para ellos- Comentó el muchacho, refiriéndose a las personas que les observaban  
  
Pero la respuesta de Juri fue más retadora que la propia disputa, simplemente utilizo el sonido de su risa, para pronunciar ávidamente un comentario que desconcertaría a Miki  
  
- ¿Tu crees?- Solo eso, una pregunta. Sin ningún gesto. Pero aquel tono, aquella superioridad, el sonido del orgullo, la sutileza, e incluso la poesía vanidosa de su rostro interfirió en el acto, aquellos ojos azules dudaron perceptiblemente, y el cuerpo al que pertenecían no pudo hacer nada más de lo que le dicto su instinto. Miki tembló.  
  
- Te crees que eres mejor que nadie, pero estás equivocada…  
  
El movimiento brusco de la mano de su capitana le fren  
  
- Basta ya de hablar- Su fría mirada se clavo en sus ojos, seguidamente movió su espada, señalándole amenazadoramente, y entonces solo un sonido repetitivo resonó en la cabeza del muchacho  
  
Truhm- Truhm…  
  
Como si todo fuera a cámara lenta, Juri se abalanzó a él como si de un verdadero leopardo se tratara, una bestia que exigía la libertad, que lucharía a vida o muerte por ella; porque sin la libertad, su existencia no merecía la pena  
  
Truhm- Truhm…  
  
Movió los pies patosamente, viendo como su capitana se movía imparable; y sin embargo todo le parecía tan lento: tan inverosímil  
  
Sus ojos se nublaron, el sudor recaía de su frente, y su corazón…  
  
Truhm- Truhm… No pudo evitarlo, fallo. Sus pies dudaron al igual que él, su hombro izquierdo se echó para atrás en un movimiento equivoco y Miki perdió el equilibrio, la mano con la que mantenía el arma se mantuvo rígida, decidiendo sin saberlo que era el mejor ataque posible, y al final, cuando cayó de espaldas a culpa de su torpeza, Juri salto sobre él, como depredador que salta sobre su indefensa presa.  
  
Ni un alma pareció haber en la sala en aquellos momentos, el silencio llevo la peor de las melodías; una inusitada que a la vez todos conocían.  
  
Y entonces, un solo sonido se escucho en la sala.  
  
El del frió acero atravesando la piel.  
  
Pero para Miki, su corazón seguía latiendo igual.  
  
Lo único que sintió fue una impresión extraña en la garganta. Abrió los ojos, sin ni siquiera saber cuando los había cerrado, y noto como el cuerpo de Juri se posaba sobre el suyo, en una posición que resultaba ser bastante embarazosa. Aquellos ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos, y la mueca de satisfacción procedente de la esgrimista le hizo recapacitar sobre lo equivocado que estaba. Sin embargo, algo extraño se palpaba en el ambiente y no solo por su parte, sino por la de todos. Incluso Juri se percató de ello.  
  
Estaba tan contenta por haber ganado, por lograr parte de aquella táctica que había discurrido para librarse de Shiori, ahora solo quedaba lo más fácil, le regalaría su colgante a una de sus múltiples admiradoras en frente de todos, y con un poco de suerte los rumores pasarían de boca en boca; creyendo que Juri esta enamorada, que tiene a alguien o a saber que… A ella no le importaban esas cosas. Solo una muestra de afecto y ¡chass! Todo acabado, ni si quiera se había molestado en cambiar la foto de Shiori, quizá en el fondo sabía que no funcionaría.  
  
Y entonces levantó la mirada, miró a su público; y la vio…  
  
Allí estaba ella, la más odiada y más querida, el deseo de sus sueños prohibidos, mirándola con ojos tiernos, pero con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, la cual surgió al choque de sus miradas; sus facciones se contradecían y Juri no lo entendía, no entendía el porque de ese silencio, ni porqué nadie la había felicitado al ganar el combate, no lo entendía.  
  
Pero siguió a la mirada de Shiori, aquel tono amatista la perturbaba, la estaba mirando tan fijamente…  
  
Movió la cabeza con lentitud, la respiración casi entrecortada le entorpecía pensar con claridad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, tragó saliva y se quedo petrificada.  
  
Ni un atisbo de dolor. Nada.  
  
Y sin embargo su mano había sido atravesada por el acero de la espada de Miki, la sangre recaía con total parsimonia, manchando de rojo el uniforme del muchacho.  
  
- Así que de esto te reías…- Dijo entre dientes, refiriéndose a la mueca de Shiori. Con la misma furia se levanto del pobre Miki, que a punto estaba de desfallecer, y de un tirón desacopló su mano de la insensible espada.  
  
Había ganado, y aun así ella era la más perjudicada; pero su orgullo no le dejaría mostrar esa debilidad, empezó a caminar entre todos los presentes, incluso casi rozó a Shiori, y aún así, ninguna muestra de dolor se hizo notar en ella, pero le dolía; en el fondo estaba herida, rota. Siguió caminando, como si nada. Algunos se la quedaron mirando, sorprendidos por su fortaleza; y tal era aquella que ni le ofrecieron ayuda, creyeron que ella sola podía; pero, ¿hasta que punto aguantaría Juri?  
  
Esa pregunta ni si quiera ella la podía responder.  
  
Ella siguió caminando, hasta que les perdió de vista; el sonido del timbre anunciando las clases le fue alentador, se miro la mano y pensó en lo absurdo que había sido todo, Shiori no se merecía aquellos honores, ¿y al final para qué? ¡Si ni si quiera su plan había funcionado!  
  
Claro que le constaba que su plan no era el más brillante del mundo, pero un plan es un plan.  
  
La sangre rojiza se deslizaba por sus dedos, atravesando la comisura que había entre ellos para caer libremente; nada más ver la simpleza de aquel gesto, decidió que no le gustaba. Dejo a un lado su orgullo, para recobrar la compostura; así que empezó a correr destino a la enfermería.  
  
- ¿Ahora que hago?- Pensó involuntariamente, recordando por casualidad las otras veces que había visitado la enfermería, o mejor dicho, que había visitado a la Doctora Kadowaki  
  
La Doctora Kadowaki era una mujer buena y afable, pero le sacaba de quicio, no sabia porqué; simplemente lo hacía. O bueno, si que lo sabía, era porque cada vez que acudía a ella por cualquier lesión, le soltaba esa sonrisa.  
  
No una sonrisa normal, sino una que le decía: ¿ves?, no eres tan buena como te lo imaginabas, ¿ehh?  
  
Pues para pedirle ayuda en la situación que se encontraba ahora, afortunadamente para ella, no le quedaba otra solución.  
  
Con dedos tímidos llamo a la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta la abrió de inmediato.  
  
Para su sorpresa no se encontró con la doctora Kadowaki, ya que no fueron sus anchas caderas lo que vio nada más entrar en el recinto, no, se encontró con una mujer, o al menos eso parecía, un poco más bajita que ella, y con una larga melena azabache que contrastaba con el blanco de la bata que llevaba.  
  
- Oiga…- Le dijo a la supuesta doctora, la cual ni se había enterado de que ya no estaba sola  
  
- ¡Oh, sí!- Respondió la susodicha, con voz jovial- Perdone- Comentó mientras se giraba, para poder hablar cara a cara con la esgrimista  
  
Nada más hacerlo, Juri no pudo evitar fijarse en aquellos ojos, eran tan oscuros, pero sin tenebrosidad en ellos, la chica debería tener aproximadamente su edad, aquella inocencia no se veía mucho por Ohtori; le extraño no haberla visto antes, realmente le había llamado la atención, y al notar como la había dejado sin palabras supo que a ella también le había pasado lo mismo.  
  
- B-Bueno- Declaro la doctora a duras penas, incluso trago saliva- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
  
Juri no dijo nada, simplemente le enseño su mano herida a la doctora; la cual, nada más ver la lesión abrió demasiado los ojos, como si se le fueran a escapar de las orbitas, y después, lo único que recordó fue como la esgrimista impedía que cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Se había desmayado.- Tomoe… Tomoe…- Una voz suave le intentaba reanimar, mientras que cariñosamente le acariciaba la mejilla. Lentamente la supuesta doctora abrió los ojos, reconociendo al instante a la persona que le hablaba  
  
- ¡Oh mama!- Pronunció efusivamente, mientras se abrazaba a su madre; la Doctora Kadowaki.- He tenido el peor sueño de mi vida- Murmuro en el abrazo, suspiró, y cerró los ojos, fuertemente.  
  
- ¿Sí?- Comento su madre, a la vez que se separaba para mirar a los ojos de su hija- ¿Y qué pasó?  
  
- No te lo vas a creer, era todo tan real- Tomo aire antes de recordar su sueño- Vino una chica, una chica estupenda- Sin poder evitarlo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordarla- Pero estaba herida, y aquellos ojos verdes eran tan intimidantes- Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los miel de su madre- No sé por qué, me desmaye y…  
  
Notando como su madre trataba a duras penas de sonreír le reproch  
  
- ¡No te rías!, no sé porqué me pasó eso  
  
- Porque viste demasiada sangre, querida…  
  
- ¿Mmmhh?- No entendió la afirmación de su madre, la cual arqueó una ceja sugerentemente, mientras se apartaba un momento; y más hacerlo vio como tan cerca de ella descansaba aquella chica, la de su supuesto sueño, con las facciones relajadas, mientras un sedante actuaba sobre su mano herida.  
  
- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Se tapo la cara con las manos y gruño audiblemente, gesto que su madre tachó como uno de los más bonitos de su vida, claro que en el sentido de oh-dios-mío-tierra-trágame.  
  
- Así que no sueño ¿ehh?- Dijo mientras se levantaba de la camilla en la que se encontraba, miró a Juri y seguidamente a su madre- Espero que se recupere pronto- Murmuró para si misma, pero su madre también lo oy  
  
- ¿Por qué no vas a casa?- Le aconsejo esta, mirándola con ternura- Debes de estar agotada, será lo mejor…  
  
Tomoe no dijo nada al respecto; solo asintió.Nunca había dormido tan bien, sin sueños, sin cuestiones, sin nada. Simplemente el agotamiento se hizo con ella, y se dejo llevar.  
  
Pero aquel sueño tan dulce se le hizo amargo, ya que el recuerdo de su charla con la doctora Kadowaki volvió a su mente.  
  
- Sabes lo que esto va a desatar ¿no?- Comentó la experta doctora, mientras observaba la mano de Juri con detención, después de haberla limpiado debidamente  
  
- Sorpréndeme- Replicó la esgrimista, sin ningún atisbo de emoción  
  
- Será mejor que dejes la esgrima por una temporada  
  
- Olvídalo- Ni si quiera se lo pensó, aquella petición era absurda  
  
-Supuse que dirías algo así- Comento la doctora, mientras se encogía de hombros- Así que te esta terminantemente prohibido hacer esgrima durante 3, quizás 4 semanas; ya se lo he comunicado a todo el mundo; no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo  
  
- ¿Qué?- Pensó, iracunda por los datos recibidos; pero se callo su sentimiento; bastantes problemas había tenido ya por aquellas emociones- Lo entiendo…- Mintió, mirando a los ojos de la doctora como si nada- ¿Puedo irme ya?- Dijo tajantemente  
  
- Claro- Comentó la Doctora, viendo como se levantaba su paciente y se dirigía hacia la puerta- Recuerda lo que te he dicho, y mantén esa mano en alto  
  
- Ya, ya…- Interrumpió la esgrimista, antes de salir por la puerta  
  
Suspiró, tres semanas…  
  
¡Pero si ya se encontraba mejor! Quien dice tres semanas, puede decir tres días; quizá dos.  
  
Y ahora ya no podía ni practicar la esgrima. Todo por culpa de Shiori.  
  
Pero sin embargo, lo había hecho por ella. ¡A la mierda el plan! Aquello no era nada, solo una simple pataleta celosa; quería recuperar su atención, que se fijara en ella de nuevo… pero no sabía si lo había conseguido. Tomo entre sus dedos aquel medallón que tanto adoraba y lo abrió como otras tantas veces, mirando con ojos tristes aquella foto. Sabía de buena mano que nadie ni nada lograría separarla de su joya, tal vez porque allí comenzaban todas sus desgracias, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que también sus dichas. Lo apretó contra su pecho.  
  
- Shiori…- Murmuró, con una quejumbrosa voz que nadie llegaría a oír jamás en ella- ¿Por qué no me quieres como yo a ti?... Shiori- Cerró los ojos, pensando en la mujer de ojos violeta, ni si quiera notó como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos sobre la almohada.  
  
Lo que no llego a imaginar es que pronto se retorcería su situación; y de una manera que nunca llegó a soñar.Shiori no la quería, lo sabía perfectamente; y cada vez que podía recalcaba aquel punto; pero aún así le dolía. Tenía que ser suya de nuevo, el pensamiento de aquella maldita noche que fue suya por completo invadía sus sueños, le hacía desvariar de su intensa calma, no pensaba en otra cosa. Y lo peor de todo es que interfería en lo demás, ¿su discusión con Miki?, culpa de aquel estado, ¿sus quebrados de cabeza?, culpa de aquel estado…  
  
Y así una lista de interminables actividades.  
Afortunadamente no tuvo que pensar mucho sobre ellas, el sonido del timbre la interrumpió de su debacle mental, se colocó el típico pañuelo para poder mantener la mano zurda en alto; y con toda la calma del mundo acudió a abrir la puerta.  
  
Aún así, el timbre volvió a sonar repetidas veces, logrando que la esgrimista frunciera el ceño. Nada más abrir la puerta se encontró a la última persona que imaginaría ver.  
  
- ¿Kozue?- La hermana de Miki ni si quiera sonrió, simplemente rodó los ojos  
  
- Miki me pidió que viniera, yo no quería- Se explicó, mientras entraba libremente en la casa de la esgrimista- ah, ¿qué tal tú mano?  
  
Juri ignoró la pregunta  
  
- ¿Qué quiere Miki?  
  
- Disculparse- Declaró su hermana, mientras despreocupadamente escudriñaba la habitación con una mirada recelosa- Aunque yo no lo haría, pero también tú- Añadió molesta- decirle que no se merecía aquel sobresaliente en matemáticas…  
  
Juri cerró la puerta, soltando la respiración; al menos Miki no le había contado los verdaderos motivos de su disputa a Kozue  
  
- ¿Entonces no me voy a caer por las escaleras?  
  
Kozue sonrío levemente, mientras por primera vez en la tarde, miraba a la esgrimista  
  
- Por un tiempo pensé que sí, pero cuando descubrí que te iban a echar del consejo...  
  
- ¿!Qué!?- Juri no lo creía, no poder ser verdad; por un momento la habitación pareció echarse sobre ella, haciéndose más y más pequeña, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas, mareándola profundamente  
  
- Eso es lo que dicen- Dijo Kozue, satisfecha por la reacción que obtuvo de la capitana- Que Kiryuu con su hermanita se van a reunir con Miki y Kyoichi en una reunión secreta  
  
- Imposible  
  
- Cree lo que quieras, yo solo sé lo que s  
  
Juri la miró, descubriendo la verdad en sus ojos  
  
- Si yo caigo, todo irá a peor- Amenazó vanamente, pero Kozue no se dejo influir  
  
- Lo cual será maravilloso por descubrir  
  
- ¿Cuándo?- Preguntó Juri, insistente  
  
- ¿Perdona?- Fingió no saber de que hablaba la esgrimista  
  
- ¿Cuándo es la maldita reunión?  
  
Con toda la calma del mundo, Kozue miró a su reloj  
  
- Más o menos… ahora terminar  
  
Y nada más decirlo; oyó como la puerta se abría para después cerrarse en un sonoro portazo. Juri salio corriendo, como alma que se lleva el diablo.- Entonces, ¿queda claro?- Preguntó Touga, mientras su hermana le jalaba del brazo y Saionji asentía a sus palabras. El único que no parecía corroborar sus ideas era Miki, el cual deseaba intensamente que no sucediera nada de lo que había escuchado.  
- Es lo mejor- Prosiguió el pelirrojo- No nos conviene meternos en problemas en estos momentos…  
  
- ¿Perdona?- Miki le interrumpió, asumiendo un valor que hasta ahora no había hallado  
  
Touga le miró reservadamente  
  
- Te estas p-  
  
Pero su sentencia no llego a finalizarse, ya que las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de par en par, y emergiendo de ellas Juri caminaba con un paso confiado  
  
- Se puede saber- Dijo calmadamente, demasiado para la situación en la que se encontraba; elegía con precisión cada palabra-… ¿qué demonios ocurre aquí?  
  
Miki sonrió, lo hizo abiertamente; eso es lo que quería ver, no que la sangre llegara al río, sino a su capitana luchando con todo lo que tenía, de la misma forma que aquella mañana. Y se alegró. Se alegró profundamente, porque aquella era la Juri que admiraba, se alegró porque su hermana la había avisado con precisión, y sobretodo se alegró porque sabía que la esgrimista no le guardaría rencor. Nada más verla lo entendió.  
  
Lo que paso antes, no importaba ya; solo fue una rencilla si importancia. Pero el tema que se abordaba en aquellos momentos si que era digno de respeto. Touga quería echarla del consejo, y Juri sin el consejo o peor, el consejo sin Juri… No podía imaginarlo, es que simplemente no era posible, no podía ser verdad.  
  
Pero lo era. O a lo mejor así quedaba claro por las previas impresiones del pelirrojo, y con su hermana del brazo, haciendo caso omiso de la razón para alabar cada palabra que surgía del objeto de sus pasiones y con el capitán de kendo; que por amistad asentía con la cabeza, como si nada… sabía que todo estaba perdido.  
  
Todos estaban al corriente de que uno de ellos abandonaría el consejo, lo que en realidad se cuestionaban era si alguien más seguiría a la esgrimista.  
  
- Touga… ¿Me vas a echar del consejo?- Sin más rodeos, una simple pregunta, a la que le debía seguir una respuesta igual de sencilla  
  
Con una seriedad inaudita, Toga le respondi  
  
- S  
  
Tan fácil, tan verdadero; que no lo creyó.  
  
- Después de todas esas chorradas que tú has hecho por Utena- Dijo Juri, entre dientes- me vas a echar, ¿a mí? Estas muy equivocado, Touga, y te arrepentirás de este día  
  
- ¡¡Cállate!!- Gritó Nanami, mientras se abrazaba más a su hermano- Touga…- Le miró, poniendo ojitos de cachorro malherido, pero antes de que dijera algo Juri interrumpió su faceta teatral  
  
- Tú eres la única que debería callarse. Esta encerrona no quedará as  
  
- No es por eso - Por primera vez en la tarde, Saionji se digno a decir algo- Es solo que ya no eres la misma, y aquí no pintas nada. Vete, vete de una maldita vez, porque el consejo estudiantil estará mejor sin Juri Arisugawa.  
  
- ¿¡Y mira quien me lo dice!?- Apretó el puño- El descerebrado capitán de Kendo  
  
- Yo al menos era mejor que Ruka  
  
_Juri…  
  
…Todo saldrá bien_  
  
- Ruka…  
  
- Yo no soy quien intenta emularle en todo - ¡Saionji!- Interrumpió Miki, claramente ofendido; pero la mano extendida de su capitana le evitó explicarse  
  
- Si eso piensas de mi, estas muy equivocado; porque soy mejor que Ruka, soy mejor que Touga y no dudes ni un instante en que soy mejor que tú.  
  
Así, con una sonrisa en el rostro, y ese aire de soberbia que no llegaba a la egolatría abandono la habitación; sabiendo que lo había perdido todo, excepto la dignidad.  
  
Y al final, nadie siguió sus pasos.Cuando cerró la puerta, lo hizo dando un sonoro portazo; manteniéndose erguida y con la cabeza bien alta, pero después, le fallaron las piernas. No intentó comprenderlo, y caminó unos instantes sin ganas, dejándose guiar. Pero sus ansias no frenaron a lo inevitable, de una manera absurda cayó de rodillas, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
- Arisugawa… ¡Juri!- Unas suaves, pero firmes manos la intentaron poner en pie de nuevo  
  
- ¡Déjame!- Comentó la esgrimista, exasperada; mientras se levantaba con una fuerza insólita; ni si quiera miro a la persona que la había intentado ayudar.Cinco días después…  
  
La noticia voló desde un principio, empezando como un simple cotilleo morboso; hasta convertirse en una verdad irrebatible. Juri Arisugawa había sido expulsada del consejo estudiantil, y desde aquel fatídico día, no volvió por Ohtori. Ni si quiera sus más allegados lograban noticias de ella, las malas lenguas decían que hasta intentó suicidarse, otros que se había comprado unos cincuenta o sesenta gatos para no estar sola, pero lejos de estas calumnias sin fundamento se hallaba la verdad; Juri Arisugawa había estado entrenándose sin descanso, día y noche, con una mano malherida que no le hacía más que estorbar, y todo para poder demostrarle a todo el mundo la verdad: que ella era la mejor, siempre lo fue; y siempre lo sería.  
  
El tiempo, tan parsimonioso algunas veces, estaba llegando a su fin; Juri miró a su reloj, el cual marcaba poco para llegar a medianoche; justamente la hora en la que se había citado con Utena, mediante un triste mensaje que lo único que le pedía era que acudiera sin falta.  
  
Había estado varias noches sin dormir, maquinándolo hasta la absoluta perfección, sabiendo sin ninguna duda que solo existía un final para ella; saldría victoriosa. Porque de lo contrario; no saldría. Lo peor aún estaba por llegar, era consciente de ello; tendría que pedir ayuda, y no a Miki, o a algún conocido; sino a una chica que solo había visto una vez en su vida. Camino hasta la casa de la doctora Kadowaki, hasta su puerta para tener más exactitud, y entonces; se quedo en blanco. No supo como actuar, pero no sé lo pensó demasiado, cerró los ojos y llamo.  
  
Tras unos de los peores segundos de su vida, la puerta se abrió; mostrando a una reluciente Tomoe tras la puerta.  
  
La morena no supo que decir, lo primero porque; ¿qué hora era aquella para llamar? Y lo segundo por quien era. No un borrachuzo cualquiera esperando a que se le pase la mona, claramente aquel no era el caso, porque quien estaba ante su puerta era la mejor esgrimista de Ohtori; Juri Arisugawa. La misma que le robó la respiración días atrás.  
  
- ¿Puedes ayudarme?- La voz de Juri sonó ronca, y sus ojos verdes resplandecían ante la tonalidad de la noche  
  
-...Sí - Tragó saliva, como si le fuera difícil encajar cualquier sentencia delante de aquella muchacha. Negó con la cabeza un momento, como si de repente hubiera recobrado la sensatez- Pasa por favor…- Le dijo a Juri mientras se hacia a un lado, pero la esgrimista se mostró precavida  
  
- No puedo, tu madre- Antes de que terminará de explicarse Tomoe lo entendió, y sintiéndose valiente le tomo un instante de la mano, para indicarle que pasara; pero el sentimiento que obtuvo por aquel contacto le fue indescriptible.  
  
Pasaron por un estrecho pasillo, en el cual se reflejaban las luces y sombras gracias a un pequeño televisor que se hallaba en una salita, a la derecha de dicho corredor.  
  
- ¿Quién era querida?- Preguntó a Doctora Kadowaki, a la vez que miraba con interés el televisor.  
  
- Nadie mamá- Replicó Tomoe, asomándose abiertamente por la puerta, mientras le indicaba a Juri que siguiera adelante, tras dedicarle una cálida sonrisa a su madre se excusó para poder marcharse  
  
Anduvieron en silencio, hasta llegar a la última habitación del dichoso pasillo. Nada más entrar en aquella habitación, Tomoe cerró la puerta; ante la atenta mirada de Juri.  
  
- Sé que apenas nos conocemos- Argumentó la esgrimista, pero parecía que Tomoe no la prestaba mucha atención- ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
- ¡Oh!- Negó con la cabeza- No es eso…- Manoteo un poco, visiblemente nerviosa- Por favor, siéntate donde quieras…  
  
- … Claro- Miro a ambos lados de la habitación y decidió sentarse en la cama que se hallaba a su derecha.- Lo que quería pedirte es que me ayudaras, necesito que me vendes esta mano- Le explicó, mientras le enseñaba su mano izquierda- a la espalda.  
  
- ¿Y por qué quieres eso?- Notando el tono de alarma que tenía su propia voz, decidió calmarse- Solo conseguirás que todo vaya a peor, qué te duela más  
  
-Solo será por unas horas, si tu no me ayudas… buscaré a otro que lo haga- Juri miró al suelo- Sabía que venir aquí era una equivocación, y sin embargo tenía un presentimiento…  
  
- Te ayudaré- Juri se fijo en aquellos ojos negros, en como parecía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de aflorar de un momento a otro  
  
- ¿Tienes vendas?- La pregunta pareció absurda, pero lo único que Juri quería lograr era romper aquel silencio, puede que no fuera un silencio incomodo, sino uno extrañamente mágico, y sin embargo; lo único en lo que pensaba la esgrimista era en terminar con aquello para poder batirse con Utena.  
  
- Por supuesto- Pero Tomoe no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos verdes, se sonrojo un momento; para después acercarse hasta la cómoda donde tenía guardados varios vendajes. Miro de reojo a la esgrimista, la cual estaba claramente absorta en sus pensamientos, y sin poder evitarlo cerró el cajón y la miró detenidamente  
  
- ¿Vas a luchar?- Tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, palpando entre sus dedos el suave tacto de las vendas  
  
Cuando Juri pensó sobre su próximo combate, le brillaron los ojos.  
  
- En la esgrima hay una posición que es muy similar a tener una mano apoyada en la espalda- Dijo Tomoe, notando como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban mientras hablaba- Tu antes me has dicho que tenías un presentimiento- Aquel tono esmeralda se fijo en la seriedad de sus facciones- Yo tengo otro…- Ya no podía evitarlo, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, su voz rota por el dolor no hacía más que enseñar la verdad, lo que Tomoe Kadowaki sentía en su interior- Si te vas no volverás, Arisugawa, no volverás…  
  
Juri se levanto de golpe, contemplándola fríamente  
  
- Esa decisión no es tuya para tomarla, si no quieres ayudarme; no lo hagas- Ando hasta la puerta, pero la morena la frenó; abrazándola tiernamente por la cintura, mientras apoyaba su húmeda mejilla en la espalda de la capitana  
  
- Perdóname- Sollozó- Por favor perdóname…  
  
La esgrimista no sabía que pensar.  
Con cuidado se separó de la doctora, para poder girarse y mirarle a la cara, todo aquello que le decía, todo lo que pasaba no tenía un significado para ella, pero sabía que pronto lo hallaría.  
  
- Yo…yo - Susurro Tomoe- Lo siento tanto- Dio unos pasos atrás y se sentó sobre la cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos- ¿te acuerdas cuando antes dijiste que apenas nos conocemos?  
  
- S  
  
Tomoe levantó la cabeza, mirando a la esgrimista fijamente  
  
- Mentí- El atisbo de las lágrimas volvió a asomarse en su mirada- Todo fue hace unos días, estaba acompañando a mi madre en el trabajo- Se recostó en la cama, mientras que Juri se sentaba a su lado- me dijo que Ohtori era muy grande- Sonrío- pero no especificó demasiado… lo qué pasó después aún me resulta surrealista  
  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
  
- Que te vi, estabas sola; supongo que esperando a la llegada de las clases, te acercaste a aquella chica de cabello violeta, y te dijo que eras de ella, que no lo olvidaras…  
  
- Sí- Admitió la esgrimista- recuerdo aquel día  
  
Aquel día fue el peor de su vida, descubrió la verdad; el engaño de Shiori  
  
- ¿Sabes lo qué yo sentí cuando te dijo eso?  
  
- …No  
  
- Sentí la mejor emoción que pueda existir, y después la peor de todas. Me sentí extraña porque nunca ates te había visto, porque tuve celos de aquella chica que te acompañaba, porque no lo entendía, pero solo con mirarte a ti supe que te quería, no me basto más… y cuando llegaste aquel día a la enfermería, era como si todo por lo que había estado rezando se empezaba a hacer realidad… como si fuera un milagro  
  
- Yo no creo en los milagros- Miró a la morena y le dedicó una triste sonrisa- Lo siento  
  
Tomoe se secó sus lágrimas con la palma de la mano  
  
- Siento lo ocurrido- Se disculpo, antes de sentarse detrás de Juri- Dame tu mano- Juri obedeció, para que por fin Tomoe cediera y le ayudara de una maldita vez  
  
- ¿Quieres un consejo?  
  
Tomoe esperó a que Juri continuara  
  
- Vete de Ohtori, vales demasiado para estar ahí, Ohtori cambia a la gente; no te pertenece  
  
- ¿Y tú?- La esperanza todavía resonaba en su voz  
  
- Yo tampoco  
  
- Sé que si te vas, no volveré a verte  
  
- Si no me voy…- Juri la miró, penetrantemente- sé que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida  
  
Y como era de costumbre, el silencio volvió a reinar.Las sombras de la noche le hacían más imperceptible la visión, y aún así; adoraba aquella situación con cada parte de su ser. Maldita Tomoe, ¿por qué le dijo aquellas cosas? No quería no pensarlo, ¿acaso la gente ya no la temía? Pobre Juri, empezó a creer que estaba perdiendo su toque.  
  
Un estruendoso ruido la sacó de su ensimismamiento, miró al cielo; observando como aquellas esponjosas nubes negras colisionaban entre ellas. Las alturas habían desatado su propia batalla, ahora le tocaba a ella. Corrió hacía la zona de los duelistas.  
  
Con el alma en vilo, vio a Utena, la cual sostenía su nota mientras pensaba en las musarañas.  
  
- Utena- No le falto más, la muchacha de cabello rosa se giró y la miró expectante, entonces; con la voz más aterradora que pudo surgir de ella le gritó- ¡Te desafío!- Sus ojos verdes no engañaron y profundizaron en aquellos azules, una corriente eléctrica surcó por el cuerpo de Utena, y sin poder evitarlo el papel que tan mañosamente había sostenido se deslizó hasta el suelo. Con la garganta rota pregunt  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Espero un instante y rehizo sus pensamientos  
  
- No puedes desafiarme, Anthy no est  
  
- ¿Y quién ha dicho que este combate sea por la novia de la rosa?...- Juri se calló, planteando una nueva estrategia para embaucar a Utena- Si no luchas contra mi todos sabrán lo cobarde que eres en realidad- Lanzó una fría carcajada al aire- Justo como yo imaginaba…  
  
-¡Te equivocas!. Ni soy cobarde ni lucharé contra ti. Tú no puedes luchar- Con una voz más suave prosiguió- he oído lo de tu ma-  
  
-¡Cállate!- Interrumpió Juri, con una voz fulminante- Te he retado a un duelo- Sin compasión, fue a buscar las dos espadas que había guardado con anterioridad- Lo aceptarás…- No esperó a una respuesta ya que le lanzó una espada- porque tú y yo; Utena Tenjo'u, aquí y ahora- Sonrío, dejando ver su blanca dentadura- Haremos que esta noche sea digna de recordar.  
  
Utena se colocó en posición  
  
-Prepárate  
  
Juri movió su pie izquierdo, adelantó el derecho, mientras mantenía la guardia; espero un mísero segundo, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Ningún duelo era tan importante para ella como aquel.  
  
Sin decirse más, Utena se arrojó hacía ella; lanzándole ligeras estocadas que Juri esquivaba certeramente, el tintineo del acero al chocar, se veía acompañado por una respiración que cada vez era más entrecortada. Juri estaba en desventaja, los primeros minutos del combate los llevó bien, pero cuanto más duraba la batalla más tenía las de perder.  
  
Aquella maldita mano no le dejaba en paz, la molestia le agobiaba; enturbiaba sus movimientos, aprovechando un ataque directo de Utena le correspondió con la misma furia, haciendo que las espadas se besaran con fiereza, cerca de sus rostros. Olvidándose de toda cautela empezó a mover la mano izquierda, intentando liberarla del vendaje que la apresaba. Maldito vendaje y maldita Tomoe, a menudas horas decidió apretar las dichosas vendas.  
  
Notando los movimientos de la esgrimista, Utena aplicó más fuerza contra la espada de la bella leopardo, pero esta no se dejo amedrentar, miró a aquellos ojos azules, e incluso acerco su rostro un poco más al filo del acero, apretó los dientes y se los enseño; aquellas piezas de porcelana brillaban ante el fuego de la noche.  
  
Las espadas seguían con su danza, hasta que Utena; en uno de los movimientos más difíciles de su existencia, juntó ambas manos contra la única de Juri, el acero se tambaleo a causa de tanta energía, claramente se notó como la muchacha de pelo rosa estaba doblegando a la capitana de esgrima, ya que utilizando gran parte de su fuerza embistió a su rival. El golpe fue tremendo; por inercia, Juri cayó de espaldas, mientras su espada salía por los aires. Pero lo que Utena no sabía era que la esgrimista había logrado lo que quería. Consiguió que su mano se librara de aquellas vendas.  
  
Por acto reflejo, saltó hacía Utena; forcejeando con ella para arrebatarle el arma de las manos, lo cual consiguió sin problema. Nada más hacerse con la espada, la lanzó bien lejos; esperando a ver la reacción de su oponente.  
  
Y Utena reacciono de la única manera que pudo, embistió a Juri con su hombro; para tratar que la esgrimista perdiera el equilibrio.  
  
Sin embargo, Juri se escabulló; para sorprenderla por la espalda; con su brazo derecho la enredó del cuello.  
  
- ¿Qué creías?- Dijo entrecortadamente, mientras un ensordecedor trueno desataba la lluvia - ¿Qué soy la capitana de esgrima por mi cara bonita?  
  
-Por eso- Comento Utena, antes de lanzarle un brutal codazo que se estamparía directamente en el labio inferior de la esgrimista, logrando que se separara de ella- Y porque tienes carisma  
  
-¿Seguro…?- Agazapada, Juri miro al suelo, mientras reunía todas sus fuerzas en el puño derecho, Utena ni si quiera lo vio; pero el Príncipe ya había decidido el final para el combate. Aquel verde esmeralda refulgió como nunca antes lo había hecho, y en ese mismo instante, Juri encajó un despiadado puñetazo que fue a parar exactamente en la caja torácica de su rival.  
  
Incluso llego a parecer que la esgrimista sostenía el cuerpo de Utena con aquella simple mano. Utena abrió demasiado los ojos, los cuales se veían empañados de lágrimas silenciosas; para terminar en el suelo, con la respiración seriamente entrecortada. Lo siguiente que sintió fue al cortante acerco acariciar su gaznate.  
  
- Te he ganado- Pero la expresión de Juri no era de victoria, ni si quiera sabría como definirla  
  
Y allí estaba ella, la que tanto había molestado al consejo con sus planes de revolucionar al mundo; con los ojos entrecerrados mientras la lluvia le golpeaba el rostro. Juri aparto su espada.  
  
- Sí- La voz de Utena sonó demasiado articulada- ¿Y qué has ganado?- Con gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos, después apoyó su mano izquierda sobre donde la esgrimista la había golpeado, al levantarse acalló un gemido en su garganta, pero la expresión de dolor no fue desapercibida  
  
- Todo… los milagros no existen, y tú; nunca revolucionarás al mundo  
  
- Ahí te equivocas,- Sus miradas chocaron- puedes llamarme cobarde todas las veces que quieras, pero yo lucharé por mis sueños, al final se harán realidad… y todo será gracias al poder de los milagros. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo de ti; sé que afrontaré cada día para lograr mi recompensa- Suspiró, y con una vocecita concluyó- ¿puedo decir lo mismo de ti?  
  
Juri no se molesto en responderla, ya había tenido bastante por aquel día; sin dignarse a despedirse, dio media vuelta y se marcho.Mientras andaba, su mente no dejaba de divagar; y en cierta parte, eso era lo que más la rabia le daba. No lo entendía, ¿por qué le sabía tan mal el triunfo más exquisito de su vida?... Maldita Utena, con su gran bocaza, siempre dando consejos a la gente; se podía ir al infierno, ¡y aquella jodida lluvia también!, y ese colgante… oh sí, ese colgante sobretodo.  
  
Lo acarició con los dedos, pero se harto de él; de un tirón rompió la cadena. Quiso lanzarlo, pero el corazón se lo impedía, sufría de manera tan contrastada. No quería pensar, y pensaba; cuando quería correr, sus piernas le fallaban. Cuando pensaban en Shiori…  
  
-¡Maldita seas!- Gritó bajo el tormentoso paisaje, lo siguiente que oyó fue un triste tintineo en su soledad. Miró a su mano, y se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había arrojado el medallón a la carretera. Suspiró, pero después, volvió a recogerlo. En aquel mismo momento pondría fin a su más valiosa posesión.  
  
Fue a buscar a Shiori.

Cuando llego a casa de Shiori, supo que el paseo había sido en vano; las luces apagadas y el silencio no hicieron más que corroborar su pesimismo. Miró a la ventana de la segunda planta, pero solo observó como las cortinas se acunaban a la merced del viento; al menos ya había dejado de llover, y sin embargo, no iba a dejar todos sus esfuerzos; se acercó hasta la puerta, y antes de llamar; ató su medallón al picaporte. ¿Después?  
  
Hizo lo más sensato, salió corriendo.  
  
Aunque se arrepintiera; sabía que era lo correcto.  
  
Nada más llegar a casa, supo que sus días en Ohtori habían terminado; ya buscaría la fama y gloria en cualquier otro lugar. Pero una parte de ella no quería marcharse.  
  
Se sentía extraña, quizá porque le dolía la mano; utilizando la razón supuso que fue por la pelea, tal vez la doctora Kadowaki tuviera razón en eso del reposo. Pero que más daba ahora eso, ya había acabado; era historia. Ganó.  
  
Ya nadie le haría sombra, dejó de ser débil para proclamarse la mejor.  
  
¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?  
  
Ella no era una cobarde. Con paso más decidido buscó entre las habitaciones de su casa lo que necesitaba para poder largarse por fin. Pero no por ello dejo de sentirse extraña. Se frenó en seco, con una furia inaudita empezó a quitarse los vendajes de su mano izquierda, vaya… se le habían saltado dos puntos. No, no estaba mal por aquello.  
  
Con la mano temblorosa se acaricio el pecho, justo donde solía apoyarse su medallón  
  
Bingo.  
  
Ladeo una triste sonrisa, el tiempo se freno; y en ese mismo instante entendió que no dejaría de amarla por no tener su foto. Ella siempre estaría allí, en su corazón.  
  
Guardó sus ropas alborotadamente en una bolsa de deporte, incluso guardo todo el dinero que le quedaba. Después de eso, paso hacía el cuarto de baño, mirándose lentamente en el espejo; no podía decir que aquel fuera su aspecto de galas, pero tras una pelea tampoco podía quejarse. El labio inferior había dejado de sangrar y estaba ligeramente hinchado, con cuidado tomó un algodón, para limpiar la zona dañada. Antes de que terminara, la puerta de entrada chirrió; impidiendo que finalizara con su labor.  
  
Con tantas prisas, había olvidado cerrarla.  
  
Se apresuro a tomar su bolsa, y cuando llego a la entrada; la ironía se carcajeo ante su rostro.  
  
- ¿Shiori?  
  
La mujer de ojos violetas la miró fríamente, sujetando entre sus pequeños dedos aquel colgante que ella conocía tan bien.  
  
- ¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó a modo de saludo, mientras le enseñaba lo que sostenía  
  
- No significa nada- Explico Juri- Es un regalo  
  
- No lo quiero  
  
Juri se acerco a ella y se lo quitó de la mano; al estar tan cerca; Shiori no pudo evitar fijarse en aquellos labios que secretamente tanto adoraba, le falto la respiración al verlos casi amoratados  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Sin frenarse a sí misma, acarició la tersa mejilla de la esgrimista, Juri la miró a los ojos, aquella esmeralda se clavo en la amatista.  
  
- Si no quieres el colgante, no pasa nada- Pero al intentar separarse sus piernas se quejaron y sin quererlo ella, aproximo su cuerpo más al de la mujer más pequeña. Shiori quitó sus manos de la cara de la esgrimista para poder aguantarla por los hombros. Parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿estas bien?- La preocupación brilló en su mirada Pero los ojos de Juri se cerraron por un instante  
  
- Estoy…- Ni si quiera parecía su voz- … solo cansada- Intentó separarse, pero Shiori no la dejó. Al notarlo, habló con más claridad- Me voy de Ohtori Takatsuki, solo déjame ir  
  
-No puedes hablar en serio- La esgrimista sonrió, pero no respondió a la que en un tiempo fue su amiga. Tomándola totalmente por sorpresa la abrazó, notando como su corazón latía más deprisa por el simple hecho.  
  
- ¿Lo sientes?- Shiori no dijo nada- Yo puedo dártelo todo, pero lo que tú puedes darme a mi…- Se separó- No me basta  
  
- ¿Estas diciendo que me quieres?  
  
La esgrimista suspiró.  
  
- Sí... Shiori, te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho- Miró a otro lado- Pero es demasiado tarde, tanto para negarlo- Se tomo una breve pausa- como para decirlo  
  
Sin decir nada más, recogió su bolsa; no esperó a una respuesta por parte de la mujer de cabellos violeta, ya que estaba absolutamente convencida de que no existía. Pero antes de que saliera de la habitación; ocurrió lo más insospechado, o como lo llamarían algunos; un milagro.  
  
- Te esperaré…- Aquella voz le caló tan hondo en su alma, y nada más oír esas dos palabras, supo que no las olvidaría ni el mil años, ni en cientos de vidas, que seguirían en su mente hasta el último de sus suspiros; que vivirían en su corazón para el resto de la eternidad.  
  
Y nada más oír aquello, Juri supo lo que debía hacer. Opto por lo difícil, por primera vez fue valiente, y eligió una decisión que tal vez nunca se perdonaría.  
  
Giró la cabeza, y grabo aquel rostro en su memoria. Con una tierna sonrisa le dijo a la mujer que más querría en el mundo.  
  
- No, no lo harás  
  
El siguiente sonido que se escucho, fue como la muchacha de ojos morados caía al suelo; ya que la puerta al cerrarse no emitió ningún ruido. Se cerró lenta y pausadamente; pero la dejo sola; entre aquellas paredes vacías de vida, el silencio se hizo con el ambiente hasta que una fría carcajada surgió de su garganta, tan triste y quejumbrosa que al final; desemboco en el llanto.  
  
**FIN  
**  
_Para Vicky :P_


End file.
